Broken Glass
by Rosella6199
Summary: "Life is like glass, it's better to leave it alone than cutting yourself trying to fix it." Where Izaya is caught bleeding by the one he never expected. "It showed two people, full of passion, love and hate. It showed a brunette and a blonde, a debt collector and an information collector. It showed my future and I." First Drrr! fic. Shizaya.


**A/N: **My first Drrr fic, I hope you'll like it. I absolutely love the manga and the anime. So I hope I did the characters justice… Enjoy reading this stupid one-shot!

…

_Life is like glass, it's better to leave it alone than cutting yourself trying to fix it._ That is and always will be my motto.

I stare out into the city lights of Shinjuku from my apartment, my switchblade lying on the black sofa, stained with blood.

My arm dropped to my side as a sickening grin reaches my lips, blood dropping onto the carpeted floors. Even as I watch my smirking face in the reflection of the window, tears flooded in my eyes.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

The lid of my eyes fall as I relished the feeling of pain as it proves to my mind that I'm still alive, that I'm still _human_.

"_Freak…"_

"_Monster…"_

"_You deserve to die…"_

"_How could you attack your own friend?"_

"_Why are you still alive?"_

"… _I'll kill you myself, Izaya."_

The memories of the people towering over him haunted my mind, but I did not do so much as flinch as the sound of their disgusted voices.

I ignored the still splattering crimson blood as I walked over to my desk and open the first drawer to grab some pills. I unscrewed the cap and swallowed the sleeping pills down my throat, taking only one sip of water before walking over to my bedroom in the lonely place I call home.

I fall onto the bed, not caring about the stains of red or covering myself with the blankets, just drifting into a black dream.

…

Slowly, I awaken to the sun's rays penetrating into my room, as I moved to sit up; a sharp pain shot through my body. I looked down and saw the dry blood on my arm. I groaned in annoyance and walked into my adjoining bathroom, running the limb under the freezing water. I knew that after a few hours, it would go numb but it did not matter to me.

I wrapped it loosely in bandages and changed, forgetting breakfast. Everything I wore had long sleeves to cover the multiple scars I had on my legs and the still healing mark on my arm.

…

As I walked down the busy streets of Ikebukuro, I hear a booming voice shout, "IZAAYYYYYAAAA!"

'_Shizu-chan…'_ I thought, recognizing the voice immediately, however, I made no move to dodge or run away from his attacks. He pushed me and pinned me on a wall in an alley with his bare hands.

"Ah, the monster of Ikebukuro finally caught me, huh?" I ask to no one in particular, the smirk that usually graced my features no longer present on my emotionless face.

Shizuo did not speak as he looked at me up and down, before setting me on my feet, "What's wrong?"

It was always like this, an on and off type of relationship. Sometimes I would be the one bandaging his cuts and wounds, and other times, it would be him pulling me back onto my feet after a bad fight. I didn't like it. It hurt me, not knowing anything that went on the protozoan's brain. If he cared about me the way I care about him.

"Nothing, Shizu-chan~!" I slur into my usual cheerful voice as I dust the invisible dust on my jacket. The man in front of me smiles and reaches to pick up a forgotten stop sign off the ground.

"COME BACK HERE!" He screamed as I jump out of the way back into the crowds of people, dodging and laughing all the while. People started to run away from the fighting scene, knowing that they would be risking their lives if they stayed to watch the show.

…

Days past and I didn't return to Ikebukuro or returned any of my client's calls. The nightmares returned yesterday night, and I know that my mind is not going to give up the torture and the agony. I had to keep up with it every night in my childhood, crying and screaming my room.

None of the lights were on and the only sound you can hear is the splatters of blood on my bathroom floor and I continued to slash the switchblade over my outstretched arm. I looked into my reflection, eyes glazed over with tears unshed.

"Maybe I am a monster after all…" I whisper to the dark.

'_**You are a monster, Izaya.'**_ A voice replied in my head.

"… But I don't want to be…"

'_**Too late now, you chose this path. It will only continue in blood and rejection, after all, you did kill hundreds.'**_

"Yea… I guess maybe it is a little too late."

The voice disappeared like a fog, almost like it was never there. But I did not care; nothing brought me out of my state until I heard a soft tapping at my front door.

Not bothering to clean up the crimson liquid or to turn on the lights, I opened the door to see the least person I expected to come here without breaking the door, "Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya…" His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at me, seeing the blood, the switchblade in my hand and the water building up in my eyes.

"What do I owe the great pleasure~?" I said, trying to return everything back to normal.

"…I haven't seen you around… So I…"

"Ah~! How sweet of you, Shizu-chan~!" I lean in, making sure he can smell the blood, my tone now serious and laced with warning, "But I don't need someone that hates and tries to kill me to care."

Just as I was about to turn and close the door, I felt a warm palm over my upper arm, "Please… Talk to me." He pleads.

"Talk to you about what?!" I snap, "When did you, of all people, start to care about me?!"

"Izaya…" He began, trailing off as if he wouldn't dare say what he had wanted to.

"What is it, Shizuo." It wasn't an question, it was demand for him to answer. My eyes suddenly felt tired and my voice sounded emotionless.

"I started to care for you, the day we fought in the rain. Back in high school, Izaya," He replied to my earlier outburst, "Even though you ran and laughed, I could still make out the tears that night."

I was speechless, even as he pulled me into an embrace, warm and strong. I couldn't help the tears the fell and drenched his vest, I couldn't help he sobs that racked my throat or the thoughts drowning my senses.

'_**It is too late to turn back. Too late to change, but it isn't too late for someone to reach out for you, Izaya. I hope that one day you will understand that a few cuts from broken glass will heal, and the scars can become your strength. A mirror that reflects a will as strong as yours could be fixed, could be repaired to be even stronger.'**_

That night, the voice spoke for the longest time I could remember. It never came back again, never tortured me with the merciless words or reminders. I guess it was right, I should've taken a chance and picked up the pieces of broken glass to repair the mirror. But this time, it didn't just reflect me, it showed a couple hand in hand, smiling and laughing, one grinning and smirking like the Cheshire cat while the other blushed. It showed two people, full of passion, love and hate. It showed a brunette and a blonde, a debt collector and an information collector. It showed my future and I.

_Fin._


End file.
